


Uncontrollable lust

by Pennygirl



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl/pseuds/Pennygirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what having sex with Ieyasu in his route of Ikémen sengoku is like? Well then this is the fanfic for you!





	Uncontrollable lust

As he kisses you passionately, your clothes begging to fall to the floor, leaving both of you exposed to each other. His large calloused hand rub up your side softly, creating the most pleasant shudder to go up your spine. Your tongues play with each other while his hand finds your left breast, almost painfully squeezing it. “Oh, Ieyasu” you moan as he massages your plump mounds. You slowly pull him down to the futon, his body covering yours like a shield. His hot breath lingers on your neck, causing you to whimper at the new feeling. Then suddenly, his hand is between your legs, and his mouth on your hardened buds. You practically scream out his name as his fingers enter you, causing you to arch your back as well. As he pumps his fingers in and out, his tongue swirls around your nipples, causing a buildup in your nether regions. You can feel his erection on your leg, and the dripping precum coating it. I don't think either of us can take much more of this. After a few more pumps, you cum on his fingers, moaning his name repeatedly. He moves on top of you, positioning his erection at your dripping entrance. His mouth comes to your ear, whispering that he loves you before plunging into you. You moan at the feeling of him and rap your arms and legs around his body while the two of you turn into a pretzel of moans and thrusts. You can feel it. The best organs of your life is coming soon, too soon for your tastes. His facial expression says the same thing about him. After many more thrusts and muffled screams, you both cum together, calling out each other's names, before you fall asleep in each other's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this, but I recently finished his route in the game and was quite disappointed at the fact that he had no somewhat graphic sexual scenes with mc, so I wrote this to make up for it.


End file.
